An Odd Pairing
by blackviolins
Summary: Kurt and Quinn barely consider themselves as friends. They don't hate each other  but on some occasions they do. They just haven't gotten around to being used to each other. But another duets competition changes all that.
1. Pairing Up

**Hi, guys! Well, this is the first fic I have ever published. Yes, it's a Kurt/Quinn (Kuinn) fic and I know that it's crack but I wanna try something different. I do hope that you'll enjoy it and reviews will be greatly appreciated. Upcoming chapters will come very soon so just stick around! :)**

**Let's pretend that Kurt and Finn are biological brothers, Sam never fell in love with Quinn, and that Kurt had never met Blaine. I'm a Klaine shipper but for the sake of this story, he won't be in this fic. :(**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I don't own Glee. I've never owned anything _that_ awesome in my life.**

* * *

><p>Quinn and Kurt barely consider themselves as friends.<p>

But for some reason, Kurt hates Rachel more. You can't really blame him. Rachel has this ability to get on your nerves, make you want to slap her, but then end up feeling sorry for her.

It's not that they hate each other… although on some circumstances they do. Still, they're not friends and they're not enemies. They like to call each other 'acquaintances'.

They didn't mind being in each other's company, and they didn't mind not being in each other's company. To be frank, they didn't care about each other.

Well of that was about to change on glee on that fateful day.

"Alright, guys. Settle down, settle down." Mr. Schue said as he entered the room and placed his messenger bag on the shiny black piano. "I have an announcement to make."

Everyone settled down and paid close attention to Mr. Schue.

"I've noticed that not all of you have been— 'well-acquainted' with each other despite you all being in the same club. We have to lift the team spirit up a bit." He said, earning him confused looks. "You're a team. You're supposed to get along with each other."

Mercedes scoffs. "What are you talking about, Mr. Schue? We love each other."

"That's partly true. Look, I'm not expecting you to just start loving one another. Because I understand that you all have differences that make you hate each other. But there are some of you who really haven't been bonded over time. And you need to be."

Rachel nodded her head in approval. Not that Mr. Schue actually needed it.

"Mr. Schuester's right. If we want to be successful, we have to fully understand one another to complete the structure of this club." She said and a lot of people actually agreed with her.

"Yes. Which is why I've decided to have another duets competition. The prize will be, again… a free dinner at Breadsticks." A lot of people cheered. "But I'll get to pick the partners."

Everyone anticipated Mr. Schue's choice of partners. This was very important. They knew Mr. Schue. They could be stuck with someone they loathe for the next couple of days. He's mad like that.

"Okay. We have Finn and Mercedes, Rachel and Santana, Puck and Artie, Brittany and Tina, Sam and Mike, Kurt and Quinn, and Lauren and me. Are we good?"

Everyone else was okay with their partners except for Rachel, Santana, Kurt, and Quinn. Rachel and Santana want to tear the guts out of each other. They _hate_ each other. Santana finds Rachel extremely annoying and irritating, obviously, and doesn't want to be stuck with someone whom she calls a 'midget' for the next few days. Rachel simply thinks that Santana is a _bitch_ and wouldn't want to be stuck with someone as arrogant as her. Meanwhile, Kurt and Quinn didn't want to be partnered up with each other because, well, they knew _nothing_ about each other. It would be totally weird and awkward if one went to the other's house for rehearsal.

As soon as everyone left the room, Kurt approached Mr. Schue silently, as if he was about to tell him something nobody else knew. "Uh, Mr. Schue? Can I ask you something?"

Mr. Schue grabbed his messenger bag and nodded his head. "Sure, Kurt."

"Can I be paired up with someone else? I really don't wanna sing a duet with Quinn. We've never sung one before. And it would be awkward if I go to her house or she go to mine because we're not really friends. Plus, her ex-boyfriend is my brother so that adds more to the awkwardness of the situation." He explained. Mr. Schue knew one of them was going to say this. He just putted a hand on his shoulder and, "Which is why I partnered you up with her. You're a team. You can't be awkward around each other. You're supposed to be comfortable in each other's company no matter who the person is."

Kurt sighed. What else could he do? Mr. Schue had made up his mind. There was no chance of him changing partners.

At least she's not Rachel.


	2. Coming Over

**Thank you for the responses! I didn't really think people would read this fic, but I stand corrected. I hope you do continue to read the upcoming chapters! Here's the second chapter. Enjoy, guys! :)**

* * *

><p>It was the afternoon of the day Mr. Schue announced the partners for the new duets competition. Kurt and Quinn both felt very uncomfortable with each other as duet partners, but Quinn suggested that he go to her house. It was only appropriate because he was still the boy in this pairing despite his previously established sexual identity. Kurt easily agreed to this.<p>

Kurt had never really been to the Fabray's house. If he knew there would come a time when he would, he would've come with Finn to his frequent visits to Quinn back when they were still an item. If he was going to be honest, he really didn't want to go to Quinn's house anyway. He didn't even want to join the duets competition. He thinks that this is just one of Mr. Schue's 'fill-ins' for when he's too lazy to think of a new assignment for the week. Nevertheless, he still borrowed his and Finn's car and tried to find the right address. When he finally did, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times.

About 15 seconds later, Judy Fabray opened the door with a confused look. It's been a long time since a boy had visited their house. Not counting the husbands of her friends when they had their monthly 'book appreciation club' meetings, of course.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Umm… hi, Mrs. Fabray. I'm Kurt. And, um, Quinn asked me to come over so we could work on our—"

"Kurt!" Quinn said as she was running down the stairs in shorts and a T-Shirt as size or two too large. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she didn't have any make-up on. Clearly, what the posts he sees on Tumblr about how girls usually dress up at home are true. "Mom, this is Kurt. We'll be working on a project here for a few days, would that be okay?"

Judy was strict when it comes to having boys over. Usually, Quinn would ask permission for a boy to come over about a day in advance. But she thought that with Kurt being gay, he was an exception. She thought correctly.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be in the kitchen if you guys need me." Judy said and headed off to the kitchen to allow her daughter to entertain her guest.

"Come on. Let's go to my room." She said and went back up the stairs. Kurt followed her close behind. It was different to see Quinn in shorts. She was never really the type to wear them in public. But hey, she's home now, right?

Quinn's room was pretty simple. It had cream walls and a queen-sized bed. She had a wardrobe near it. Her study table was just right at the window. Beside her study table was her 'beauty desk'. It had three mirrors all adjacent to each other. This is where she fixed her hair, applied make-up, looked to see if her clothes match, etc. Her carpet had a light brown-ish color that complimented the color of the walls. In short, Quinn had a pretty good taste, if Kurt was going to judge it.

Quinn sat down on her bed and sighed as Kurt still looked around. "I must say, if I were to rate your taste in decorating and arranging this bedroom, I'd give you a 6 out of 10." He remarked sharply and tried to sound as bitter as possible, although mentally, he was giving her a 9 out of 10. She smiled softly, a bit ridiculed by his constant need to judge objects. "Thanks."

There was an awkward moment of silence. "Uh, you can sit on that chair." She said and pointed to her chair by her desk. He did as he was told, but didn't want to look as if he did it because he was told to, and sat down on the chair.

Another awkward moment of silence.

This is precisely why he didn't want to come over.

"So, um, have you thought of a song that we could sing together?" she asked him. She was really hoping, if he already had picked out a song, that it wouldn't be from Broadway. Or any musical. It's not that she doesn't like musicals. She just wanted, for at least one day, not to sing anything from a musical. Sure, she sang a couple of non-musical songs but she wanted to continue this streak. Unless she were singing with Rachel. Because there's no way in hell she'd voluntarily be singing something not from Broadway.

"No." he simple answered. He was starting to look bored.

"Do you wanna browse through this song book I have?"

"Fine."

"Which genre do you think would work best for us? Pop? Rock? Alternative? Country?"

"Whatever."

That was it.

Quinn stood up and looked at Kurt, starting to get impatient with him. "Listen, I am _trying _to work with you here, okay? You're not even helping! You think I wanted us to become partnered together? You think I'm enjoying this?"

Kurt stood up as well, not allowing himself to be intimidated by her. "Well, I'm sorry. It's not like I also wanted this to happen. And to be frank, I don't like this assignment. Because I don't take Breadstix as a bribe to sing with someone you don't wanna sing with."

Quinn groaned. "You are _so _frustrating! I'm supposed to be spending my time doing better things than being stuck here with you!"

"And I'd rather be singing a duet with someone who's actual _worth_ something!" Kurt yelled back. Quinn's furrowed eyebrows relaxed a little but her facial expression indicated that Kurt had said something that had really hurt her feelings. She sat back down on the bed and brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"No. It's okay. I'm not really worth anything, and I get it." A tear fell on her cheek and she shook her head as she wiped it with the back of her hand so that it wouldn't be too obvious. But they were the only two people in the room, so of course it was obvious. "Why don't we start choosing a song?" she said and sniffed. She looked like she was really just holding back the tears. Kurt felt sympathetic towards her. He also felt really guilty. He didn't really mean to say what he said. And it seemed like his words hit one of the things she was really sensitive to.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'm just— I'm not really in the mood to do this song right now. And if you don't mind, I'm just gonna go home. Maybe we can do this another time." He said and headed out towards the door. Quinn sat there, letting a few tears fall on her cheeks. He did, in fact, hit one of her sensitive spots. She feels vulnerable at this point.

As Kurt drove home, he can't help but feel guilty at what he's said to Quinn. She looked really affected by what he said. Perhaps it had something to do with her past. He mentally slapped himself for saying those things to her. They may not be friends but they're not sworn enemies either. He doesn't want things to get personal between them. And what could have been a start of a beautiful friendship just got shattered into pieces.


	3. Practice

**Yo! Here comes the third chapter! So, um, this is where they start their series of... you know. **

**I don't know if this will count as a spoiler or not. But I have some explaining to do. It will be mentioned here that Finn has blue eyes (since he and Kurt are _biological_ brothers in this fic). I know he doesn't have blue eyes in the show but again, for this story, let's say that he does.**

**Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome! :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt had caught up with Quinn in the hallway. "Quinn!" he said. She stopped and turned only to see Kurt walking towards her.<p>

"Hey." He said, finally standing in front of her. The bell rang and he knew that he had to say this quick.

"I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I was just upset. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said, making his voice low so that no one would hear. But with everyone rushing to their classrooms, nobody would really stop and try to listen at their conversation.

"So, considering this… am I still your duet partner? If we win this competition, we'll get that free dinner at Breadstix. I'm not really fond of it, but I've noticed that you and a couple of others like it so I guess I might as well try going there. But most of all, we'll get to beat Rachel." He smiled, hoping that Quinn would say something that's not along the lines of 'go away', or 'rot in hell'. But Quinn smiled back at him, nodding her head. "Sure. After school. 5 o'clock. _Don't _be late." She said and headed off to class.

Quinn and Kurt have been practicing their song for about two hours now. Kurt suggested that he play the piano while she stand beside him. The song was pop-alternative and it suited their voices well. It wasn't normally in Kurt's wheelhouse but when their voices mashed together, it was amazing. They didn't know they would sound like that together. Probably because they've never really sung a duet before.

When they finished practicing, Quinn asked Kurt if he wanted to just stay for a while and watch TV. Burt wasn't going to be home until 11 and Finn had football practice. He really wanted to have some company with him so he agreed to stay. Quinn suggested, being a little 'rebellious', that they open a few wine bottles from her mom's liquor cabinet while they watch. Kurt didn't find this idea as bad, so he went for it.

"So, um, Quinn…" he began, looking at her. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at him. "Well it depends on what you mean by 'personal'." She grabbed the remote and started to browse through the channels. "Personal— something that you won't usually open up to people."

Quinn took a sip from her wine glass. "Okay."

Kurt's wine bottle was almost empty. He poured the remaining contents into his glass and drank from it. "Why were you upset yesterday? From what I said? I mean, yeah, anyone would've been offended by that but you just— you shut yourself down. That's gotta mean something, right?"

Quinn stopped changing the channels and had that same look she had yesterday. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"No. I said I would answer this and I will." She said and took a deep breath. She was going to open herself up to someone she wasn't particularly close to. She didn't want to cry but her eyes started to well up with tears. A few fell on her cheek and she started to wipe it with her hand. "I had Finn. He was sweet, kind, gentle… and I blew it. I cheated on him. He'll never take me back. Yes, we're friends but we could never be what we used to be." She paused for a moment, looking at Kurt and his ice blue eyes. The same ones that Finn has. The resemblance of the two brothers is strong, which is why Quinn is reminded of Finn everytime she sees Kurt.

"And Puck… he's caring despite his immaturity. He was there for me. But I screwed it up. It's like there's nothing between us anymore."

Kurt felt sympathetic towards her. She's been through a lot last year and it's amazing how she recomposed herself after all the drama.

"It's just so lonely, Kurt. I just want to love and be loved in return. But, I know that's not happening. Everyone knows what I am. I'm the heartbreaker. I'm the cruel bitch." Tears started to stream down her face more. She didn't bother wiping them. Kurt could only watch her cry. What was he supposed to do?

"I know." He mumbled, and she looked at him with her emerald green eyes, surprised that he knows what she's feeling. Then again, he's Kurt. He's an outcast. He might walk into a room with his head held high with pride. But that mask doesn't stay on for too long.

"I don't wanna be lonely anymore. I want to be worth something, for once." She added. Now, Kurt knows why she looked so down when he said that she was worthless. He cursed himself. He felt worthless, too. And he figured that if he used all the anger and depression he had towards someone else, that he might feel better about himself. But it didn't. He felt worse, knowing that he hurt a person— who has nothing to do with him— more than she was already hurting.

He didn't know if it was the alcohol or him being cuckoo, but he started to lean towards her until their lips met. Quinn was caught off-guard. What is he doing? Oh, God. Is he—? He is!

Is this really happening?

He's _gay_, for god's sake. Why on earth would he kiss her? But more importantly, why did she kiss him back?

The kiss started out slow, simple, and chaste. Kurt moved in closer to her. His hands were on her waist and she started wrapping her arms around his neck. Soon enough, their tongues started to slowly enter each other's mouths. Quinn started mussing up Kurt's hair while he moved his hands up and down her waist. She gently bit his lower lip, making him moan a little. He countered by attacking her lips harder, making her moan louder than him. They both smiled against each other's lips.

"_Ohh… _Kurt, should we—" she said as Kurt broke away from her lips and started pressing kisses down her neck. "Hm?" he said. He was too busy giving her a hickey. But he knew what she was going to say. He started to feel something down there, and he knew that she wanted him inside of her. Now.

He sucked on her neck, making that hickey worse. She grabbed a handful of his hair, holding on to it. He finally stopped sucking her neck and looked her in the eyes. She loomed in closer to his face, whispering into his ear. "Let's go upstairs."

She stood up and grabbed him by his tie, pulling him upstairs to her bedroom. Kurt, though drunk, wasn't sure if he was ready to do it. He had never done it with anyone before. He tried watching _those_ movies, but he still knew that he had the sexual appeal of a baby penguin. But apparently, Quinn didn't find that true.

Quinn opened the door to her bedroom and pushed Kurt towards the bed so that he was sitting on it. She undressed herself in front of him and he watched like a little boy watching a magic act. She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor so that she was only wearing nothing but her underwear. She started walking towards him and he pushed him once more so that he was lying down now. She unbuttoned his shirt before loosening his tie. She became impatient and ripped it apart with her bare hands. "Wow, you're strong."

"Thank you." She said and started unzipping Kurt's pants. He was starting to get hard. She threw his clothes to the ground, leaving only his boxers and his tie. To be honest, she had never really done anything like this before. Yeah, she slept with Puck. But all she did was lie there and she let him enter her just like that. She had never done anything physically. It was all Puck. After she threw Kurt's clothes, it became a little awkward. But she still wanted to do it.

"Well?" she said, straddling his lap. He looked at the ceiling, not knowing what to do. "Well, I don't— I haven't—"

She started kissing his jaw, hands on his chest for support. "_Touch me_." She whispered seductively into his ear. He didn't know how and _where_ to touch a woman. Or anybody, for that matter. So he tried experimenting on her. He slid his hands down his back and started to feel her ass.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that." She said, snickering.

"Well, I'm sorry. I haven't really done anything like this before." He blushed in embarrassment.

"Neither have I." She said and kissed his neck. He thought of her breasts and began unhooking her bra. Once it fell off, he started touching her breasts and she smiled. "Ooh, nice move." She said.

"Thank you." He then began to slide his hand underneath her underwear slowly, feeling very awkward. But when he found the spot, he started pushing two of his fingers inside her. She moaned loud enough for anyone downstairs to hear. If there was anyone downstairs.

He twisted his fingers, sliding them in and out. She held on to the bed sheets for support. The thought of a hand inside her panties started to make her wet. She moaned once more, this time, giving Kurt a boner. She felt it underneath her and she slyly smiled at him. She turned them both around and Kurt was now on top of her.

"Do it." She commanded. Kurt took off his boxers and slowly made his way inside her. This was the first time he's ever been inside anyone and it felt _good_.

"Ohhh!" Quinn was taken aback by his immediate push. Nevertheless, she enjoyed it. He set a faster pace to make her moan and groan in different ways. Her moans were like music to his ears. He pressed his lips against her, tongue exploring her mouth. He can feel her clenching as he slid his cock.

"Faster! Faster!" he said, making Kurt go faster as she told him to. It felt _so_ good. She knew she was about to come, and she also knew that Kurt wasn't wearing any protection (seriously, why would he bring condoms, anyway?). Kurt knew he was about to come, too. And he didn't want to get her preggo, like Puck did. So he desperately pulled out, leaving them both out of breath. He laid down next to her, and they were both chuckling at each other.

"Kurt, next time, bring a condom."


	4. Duets

**Oh my god. I am terribly sorry for the lack of update. I wasn't able to access the internet for AGES. But now that I have... here is Chapter 4! And the first part of this chapter is sort of inspired by this fic I found in LiveJournal called "Some Things Only We Know". ****So, credits to the author for that! :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

What started out as something that was only done at Quinn's house, Kurt's house, or in Kurt's car became something that they started to do in the abandoned bathroom, the janitor's closet, and underneath the bleachers. They were both lonely, and so this was probably the result of that loneliness they felt. Yes, their first time was a bit awkward, but they got the hang of it.

The next period was glee and it was time for the duets competition. But before that, Kurt and Quinn had to do a little quickie inside the janitor's closet.

Quinn had her legs wrapped around Kurt's waist as he was entering her. She allowed herself to come, reaching Kurt's pants as well. Kurt came, too. But he didn't have to worry about anything. He had learned to bring a condom everyday.

The bell rang and Kurt pulled out. He carefully placed Quinn down. She putted her panties back on as he pulled his pants up. He then realized that his hair was all messed up. "Aw, thanks for ruining my hair." Kurt said sarcastically. Quinn laughed. "What? I think you should let it stay that way. It looks hot." She mumbled and pulled Kurt's neck towards her and started kissing him. He smiled against her lips and pulled away. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is." She started straightening her wrinkled clothes. "It's a major turn-on." She whispered into his ear and smiled before she opened the door and left. He smiled at himself and fixed his hair.

"Alright, guys. Welcome to the 2nd glee club duets competition!" everyone cheered. They were all excited to get that dinner at Breadstix. Except for Kurt. But if he were to rate his and Quinn's rehearsals, he'd say that they were good enough to win. But there's one problem. He's intimidated with what Rachel might pull off. She might not be paired up with Finn, but she always manages to sound great no matter who she was singing with. In this case, it was Santana.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, making sure not to touch him anywhere or the others will know something's up.

"We're not gonna win." Kurt said, allowing himself to be intimidated by his rival. Quinn raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about? We sounded amazing at practice." She whispered.

"Yeah. I know. But what if we lose?"

"Oh, will you relax?" Quinn said and returned to facing front.

"Okay, who's up first?" Mr. Schue said, clasping his hands together. Rachel eagerly raised her hand, much to Santana's annoyance. "Mr. Schuester, Santana and I would be glad to take the lead and set an example to the other duet pairs in the room that they may follow our perfect example of what a duet should—"

"Oh, come on, midget." Santana said and stood up, with Rachel following behind. Mr. Schue took a seat and watched the two perform, "Back to Black" by Amy Whinehouse. Rachel had originally planned that they sing, "Mama Mia" from _Mama Mia!_ But of course Santana didn't want to sing anything that came from a musical. She was much more powerful than Rachel and Rachel didn't stand a chance arguing with her. It pained her to sing under Santana's command, but somehow, their duet turned out pretty darn good.

Kurt could only watch in anxiety. When she was sure no one was looking, Quinn held Kurt's hand tightly, letting him know that they have a chance to win. Kurt just smiled at her, despite him still believing that they will lose. He doesn't know why this suddenly became all important to him. He knows that he just wants to beat Rachel. But something tells him it's more than that.

"Alright, Santana and Rachel!" Mr. Schue said when the pair had finished singing. The entire club applauded.

Kurt asked Quinn if they could go last. She agreed, although she thought it was better for them to just sing so he could stop worrying. Everyone else did a fantastic job, which added to Kurt's anxiety and nervousness. Lauren decided not to join the competition because, well, she's not really comfortable with singing a solo even if it's part of a duet. Plus, her duet partner is Mr. Schue. That would be super awkward.

It was finally Kurt and Quinn's time to sing. Kurt nervously walked to the piano and sat on the stool before nervously looking at Quinn, who only nodded her head and stood right next to him.

When he was ready, he placed his fingers on the keys and started to play the intro of the song.

Everyone already knew what the song was from the first notes. They were actually surprised that they chose this song to sing.

Quinn glanced at Kurt before singing.

_I remember what you wore on the first day__  
><em>_You came into my life and I thought__  
><em>_"Hey, you know, this could be something"__  
><em>_'Cause everything you do and words you say__  
><em>_You know that it all takes my breath away__  
><em>_And now I'm left with nothing_

Kurt joined Quinn in the chorus, their voiced blending together perfectly.

_So maybe it's true__  
><em>_That I can't live without you__  
><em>_And maybe two is better than one__  
><em>_But there's so much time__  
><em>_To figure out the rest of my life__  
><em>_And you've already got me coming undone__  
><em>_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Kurt took a deep breath and looked at the gazes of people in the room.

_I remember every look upon your face__  
><em>_The way you roll your eyes__  
><em>_The way you taste__  
><em>_You make it hard for breathing__  
><em>_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away__  
><em>_I think of you and everything's okay__  
><em>_I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true__  
><em>_That I can't live without you__  
><em>_And maybe two is better than one__  
><em>_But there's so much time__  
><em>_To figure out the rest of my life__  
><em>_And you've already got me coming undone__  
><em>_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Everyone was surprised at their chemistry. Their voices blended so well. The song selection was perfect. Rachel was very intimidated.

Kurt stood up as everyone applauded. He and Quinn returned to their seats with Finn nodding at his brother. Mr. Schue applauded with delight. "Very good, guys! Very nice song selection! Well done!" he said.

Immediately after Kurt and Quinn's performance, they started voting for the pair they think should win. The voting process only took three minutes. Once Mr. Schue had counted the votes, he took out his Breadstix gift check and presented it in front of the whole club. "Alright. The votes are in." Everyone looked at their partners in anticipation. Even Santana. She doesn't really care if she's going to Breadstix with Rachel. She just wants to go to Breadstix, period.

"The pair that wins a free dinner at Breadstix is…" a dramatic pause. "Kurt and Quinn!"

Santana, once again, reacted violently to this but Brittany and Mercedes managed to pull her back. Kurt and Quinn looked at each other for a moment, with Quinn smiling at him saying, "I told you so." They walked over to Mr. Schue and he gave them the gift check. Everyone applauded, except for Santana and the people who were holding her back from killing Kurt and Quinn.

It turned out pretty good after all.


	5. Friends With Benefits

Kurt sat at Breadstix, patiently waiting for Quinn to arrive. He felt quite nervous, as he'd never actually been on a dinner with anyone before (except for his family). Also, this 'relationship' he has with Quinn is really confusing him. He doesn't know how to feel about them. And he's pretty sure he's not supposed to feel anything at all. Which is what he keeps telling himself.

His train of thought is disrupted when Quinn arrives. She's wearing a blue sundress with a white cardigan. She's wearing blue flats and her hair gently falls on her shoulders. She has a cute white clip that neatly keeps her hair away from her eyes.

"Hi." She says and sits down on the other side of the table. Kurt just looks at her, taking in her beauty. "Wow. Um, you look… nice."

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

Kurt didn't really know why he dressed up for this. He keeps telling himself that this is just a friendly dinner. And if they were friends, why the devil would he be dressing up? Besides the fact that he's Kurt Hummel, of course. But nowadays, he's trying to be practical. He's trying not to dress up too much. But today… today was different.

They ordered their food and talked about the menu, the duets competition, glee club… they're really just trying not to talk about this strange relationship of theirs. But somehow, they knew it was inevitable.

"This pasta is really good." Kurt remarked. This is the first time he's ever eaten at Breadstix and Quinn smiled, knowing that he's finally starting to get the hang of it. "I told you. Breadstix is the _best_."

"Well, you could've told me that earlier."

"Well, we weren't talking to each other earlier." Quinn said and they both paused for a moment, realizing where this conversation would be heading. Kurt cleared his throat and looked around, hoping to spot something that they could talk about. Like, a lady with a weird hat or something. But there was nothing left to talk about but what they were trying to avoid.

"Kurt," she began, trying to look into his eyes, but he kept himself busy by eating his pasta. "How do you feel? About… you and me?"

"Hm?"

"How do you feel about us?"

"_Us_? Well, we're friends, right?"

Quinn kept her eyes on him. Friends? Is that how he sees them?

"But we're doing… we're sleeping with each other."

Kurt stopped eating and wiped his mouth with a paper towel. "Then, we're friends with benefits." He said, smiling weakly at her. She forced a smile, showing that she's down with that. Before she could say anything else, Kurt glanced at his watch and his smile turned into a look of worry.

"Oh, god. Uh, I'm so sorry, Quinn. I have to go. I have to help out dad at the shop. I promised him I won't be late. I'm really sorry." He said and stood up, grabbing his wallet from his pocket and taking out the gift check Mr. Schue gave them. He leaves it on the table and gives Quinn one last smile before leaving. Quinn sat there, looking at the gift check he left on the table. Friends with benefits. That doesn't sound too bad. Friends with benefits are just really good friends. But, the thing that was on her mind was…

Don't they get together in the end?


	6. Sabotage

**Here is the 6th Chapter. WARNING: I'm a bit crazy and I _just_ had to do this. I couldn't think of a perfect antagonist for this chapter but Santana. So please tell me what you think! Reviews are like angels in the form of words through the internet. **

* * *

><p>"There is something <em>totally<em> up with her and Hummel."

"Who's _her_?"

"Quinn!"

"Oh, so she and Finn are back together?"

Santana and Brittany were at Brittany's room, doing their weekly 'lady kisses', as they put it. Santana sat on Brittany's chair, fixing her hair in front of the mirror while Brittany sat down on her bed, looking confusingly at Santana.

"No. _Kurt_ Hummel." Santana said, forgetting to specify which Hummel she was talking about. Brittany smiled at Santana. "Oh, why would she do that? He's gay."

"Well, with what I saw yesterday, I'm starting to think that he's definitely not." She stopped fixing her hair and looked at Brittany from the mirror. She still looked confused. "I saw Quinn coming out of the janitor's closet, followed by Kurt. They were obviously doing the dirty in there. You know, at first, I didn't think that something was going on between them. I mean, they could've just been talking about something. But have you _seen_ the way he looked at her when they sang that stupid duet earlier?" she turned the chair towards Brittany.

"Then why are you so mad?"

"_Because_," Santana spat out, furrowing her eyebrows. "If that bitch is getting laid, she's going to be more popular than me. And I don't care who she does it with. He's still a Hummel."

Brittany was still confused. "But, why do you need to be popular again?"

Santana sighed. "It's just like that time when someone put that glist up. Popularity counts. Especially now when we're not Cheerios anymore. We might as well be nothing. I care about glee club and all but being in there isn't helping our reputation. Our activity level is _way _below the radar and we needz to do something. Fast."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Oh, trust me. I have a plan."

They were at the abandoned boys' bathroom, making out on the wall. They weren't really worried, despite it being early in the morning, that someone would walk in on them because they were at the abandoned bathroom after all. Kurt trapped Quinn beneath the wall and him. He's pressing kisses down her neck and she starts moaning. She ran her fingers through his hair, messing it up. But he doesn't really care. He found his way to her waist and starts to grind against her.

"You really like that, don't you?" he whispers to her ear, making her moan a little. "Oh, _yes_."

He quietly chuckles and moves on to her lips, his tongue moving in her mouth as he continues to grind faster. The bell rings and he gradually stops and they both detach themselves from each other. Quinn fixed her wrinkled clothes while Kurt tries to put his hair back into place. He's wearing nothing too fashionable today, and he's slowly starting to get used to being practical.

"We better get to class." Kurt says and opens the door slightly, checking if someone's looking. The coast was clear. He goes out of the bathroom, followed by Quinn. The hallway was empty and they were the only two people around. Kurt steals one last kiss from her before they head out on opposite directions for class.

And with that, Santana smirks and nods her head.

"Hey, Kurt!" Santana said when she made sure that Quinn was gone. Kurt turned around and saw Santana walking up to him. "Oh, hey… Santana."

"I know what you're doing." She said, seductively approaching him. He looks around and starts to move back a little. "Um, what?"

"You and Quinn?"

"Oh. Listen, I have Geometry and I really have to go." He says and begins to turn around to walk away. But Santana grabs her by the collar and pulls themselves towards the lockers. She runs her fingers through his hair, messing it up again. "Aww… but you've been being such a bad boy lately. I thought you might want to tap this." She says and latches her lips with Kurt's. Kurt, at first, hesitated, but gave in to the kiss when he realized that he was actually _kissing_ Santana Lopez. _Santana_. She's like, this untouchable immortal being who nobody can even look at. And now she's offering to get with him. He moved his right hand to her waist. She wraps him with one of her legs and he starts to kiss her jaw and her neck.

Quinn was headed to the abandoned bathroom to get her bag, which she forgot to bring when they were at the bathroom. But she stops in her tracks when she sees Kurt and Santana by the lockers. She stood frozen until Santana gives her an evil smirk. She turns around and runs to the girls' bathroom, where she cried her eyes out. She wasn't sure why she was even crying. She just did.

Kurt pulled away, covering his mouth with one of his hands. "Oh my god." He muttered. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. _Ahh_!" he says and turns around, walking back and forth, his hand still on his mouth. "I'm sorry, Santana. I-I-I can't do this. Not with— no. I can't."

"What? Are you turning _me_ down?" Santana said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Kurt stopped walking and turned to face Santana. He slipped his hands in his pockets. "I really appreciate the offer. But I'm afraid I might have to bail on this one. I have… no, never mind. I'm sorry." He says and starts to walk away. Santana wasn't about to let this go that easy.

"What, is it Quinn? She doesn't care about you. She just chose you because she knows that you're the closes she could get to Finn!" Santana yelled back. Kurt stopped for a moment, but chose to ignore Santana and continue walking. She was infuriated. Her plan was falling apart. She went to the girls' bathroom where she knew Quinn was going to be.

"Hello, Quinn." She says and fixes her hair in front of the mirror, beside Quinn, who's sobbing. "Why so sad?"

Quinn wiped her eyes with her handkerchief and looks at Santana at the mirror. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Hey, you didn't tell me that Kurt was a good kisser. Man, that boy's got some sweet moves."

"You're a bitch." Quinn says and forcefully faces Santana, as if she was about to hit her.

"Excuse me? Why are you so mad, anyway? It's not like you actually love him. Or that he loves you. Oh, wait. He doesn't. You're just making it all up in your head." Santana said and crosses her arms.

"Why do you ruin everything? Why do you always have to destroy that one bit of happiness I have? Why do you keep on sabotaging me?" Quinn said, squinting her red eyes at her.

"That's just life, weezy. You snooze, you lose." Santana said and headed towards the door. "And by the way, he's _so_ not into you." She says and heads out.

Quinn wanted to ignore everything that Santana has said. She wanted to believe that everything she said wasn't true. There's just one problem. What if they were?


	7. Confront

**It's pretty short, but yeah. Here it is. No worries, this is all part of my master plan. Kuinn will end with a bang. **

**Please review! :3**

* * *

><p>When everyone else had gone out of the choir room, Kurt approached Quinn and gently grabbed her by the waist.<p>

"Hey," He muttered to her, but she refused to give in and kept walking towards the door. He stood by the piano, confused. "What's wrong?"

Quinn stopped walking and shook her head. She knew she was about to cry. She didn't want to look so weak in front of him, so she held back the tears.

"Quinn?" he said, approaching her. He placed his hands gently on her waists again, but she pushed him back with much force.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, making him confused.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what's going on. You know well what's going on." She felt the tears well up in her eyes. Kurt stood there, confused. He thinks he knows what's going on but then again, he could be wrong.

"I don't under—"

"You were kissing Santana. You don't think I saw it, but I did. Why would you do that?" her voice started to break.

"Yeah, but I pulled away. It doesn't—"

"What, Kurt? What is it? Don't lie to me, Kurt. Don't you dare lie to me!"

"Why are you so mad about this? What's it to you, anyway? It's not like we're a couple or anything."

Quinn started to feel her tears trickling on her cheeks. She's mad and hurt. But at the same time, she doesn't want to accept the truth of why she was feeling that way.

"Because I thought that being with you was real. That it wasn't some sort of mind game where I would lose you in the end." She said, her voice starting to break. It was just like that time when Finn found out that Puck was the father of her baby except that here, she's not pregnant and technically, he didn't cheat.

Kurt was infuriated. Because she was mad at him for something that he didn't think she would be mad for. And he felt that he had the right to be mad, too. They were never actually an official couple. And he thought he made it perfectly clear that they're just friends with benefits.

"We're not dating! We are _not_ a couple! We never were and we never will be! Why would you even think that, Quinn? That's so _stupid_!" Kurt, in anger, approached her but kept some distance between them. Quinn smiled despite the tears rolling down her face.

"I liked you, Kurt. And I thought that maybe I loved you, but you know what? That's just not gonna happen." Her smile turned into a bitter and disappointed frown. She turned around and left, leaving Kurt infuriated.

"Yeah, well, goodbye!" he yelled and kicked a chair down. He and Finn really had a thing for kicking chairs down when they're mad.


	8. Stag

It was just like in kindergarten, when you fight with your best friend in the playground and you're not speaking to each other. Except that in Kurt and Quinn's situation, it's taken to another level.

"All right, guys. As you all know, a week from now is prom. And I know that you're all excited, but Figgins has something for us." Mr. Schue announced. Tina groaned. "Oh god, _please_ tell me it's not Frozen Yoghurt coupons again."

"No. Actually, it has something to do with prom."

"Please tell me we're not doing songs about prom." Sam said, hoping that he wouldn't have to sing 'Dancing Queen' in front of the entire student body. Mr. Schue shook his head. "No. We _are_ the prom. Figgins wants us to perform at the prom."

He received a few groans. He kinda saw it coming. "I know that you want to enjoy this event. Which is why I've decided that you all go stag at the performance so that each and every one of you has got a lot of time to dance with your dates."

It was actually quite a surprise to everyone that Quinn didn't run for prom queen this year. She's been going on and off about it since the beginning of the year and everyone was expecting her to start some kind of campaign or something. But nothing. Nobody knows who her prom date is either.

"We don't really have much to do today so I'm giving this as free time. I have to go check some papers." Mr. Schue said and sat on the piano stool to check this morning's pop quiz on nouns and adjectives.

'So, 'Cedes. Who's your prom date?" Artie asked, earning a glare from Mercedes. "You're not asking me to be your prom date, are you?" Artie's eyes widened. "Oh, no. I'm going stag." He said and glanced at Brittany, who only looked away.

"Me too." Mercedes proudly said. Sam nodded his head. "Me three." Santana scoffed at them. "Seriously? That's just tragic. _But_ I'm proud of you guys for admitting it. Some people say that they have dates but turn up the dance partner-less."

"What about you, Kurt?" Tina turned to the silent boy on her far right. Kurt snapped up, as if he wasn't paying attention to this whole conversation. "Hm?"

"Who's your date?"

"To where?"

"The prom!" Rachel exclaimed, surprised that Kurt wasn't even preparing for this once-in-a-lifetime event. Kurt just shrugged. "I'm not going."

Rachel, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike, and Lauren dramatically sighed. Exaggeratedly. "What? Why not?" Lauren said, surprised.

"I don't… I don't have a date." Kurt said, not feeling sorry for himself at all while the others were.

"Then— then go stag!" Rachel suggested. She really wanted Kurt to go. She didn't want one of her closest friends (*cough*frenemies*cough*) to miss out on this opportunity. And he was _Kurt_. Almost everyone in the room was anticipating what he'd be wearing. Although they were starting to notice that he's going practical when it comes to clothes these days.

"I don't really wanna go." Kurt simply said which left everyone hanging. They all turned to Quinn, who they were most definitely expecting to come. "So, who's the lucky boy?" Mercedes asked, smiling.

"Uh… I'm not going."

Everyone's (except Kurt) jaws dropped. What is this? Quinn Fabray not going to prom? Something is definitely wrong with the world.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone. Did— did she just—" Santana said, leaning closer to Quinn to check if her ears are playing on her.

"Look, it's not that big of a deal, okay? I'm not going." Quinn seemed frustrated about something and it puzzled everyone why she wasn't excited about prom when she's been talking about it all year long.

They left that topic alone. At least, the topic of Quinn's prom date. The girls talked about their prom dresses while the boys talked about the possibility of spiking the punch bowl. Amidst the chattering, Puck broke the conversations by making an announcement. Without Mr. Schue hearing, of course.

"All right, guys. It's time for the pre-prom weekend express to hit full force. What do you say to party at my house, this Saturday, 6 PM?"

Everyone thought about it for a while. It seemed like a pretty good plan. They didn't have anything to do this weekend anyway so they might as well just party the weekend away.

And so the Noah Puckerman House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza was officially a go.


	9. Hell on a Saturday Night

**And so we progress to the Puckerman party where I will introduce to you two new OC's. If you've been watching The Glee Project, then you most probably know them. They are Damian and Lindsay, played by Damian and Lindsay. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! **

**Reviews are awesome.**

* * *

><p>Saturday. 6 PM.<p>

Everyone was just starting to arrive. Turns out that the glee kids weren't the only ones invited in this party. This was Noah Puckerman, after all.

A lot of football, hockey, and soccer jocks started to arrive and the entire cheering squad was invited, too. Puck started to play the music and make the booze available to everyone.

Finn, Rachel, and Kurt arrived in the Hummels' Navigator. They wore casual attire, so they wouldn't stick out too much. Finn wore his letterman jacket and a striped black and green collared shirt. Rachel wore something better than what she usually wears: a short gray dress with a big black stripe in the middle, white cardigan, and black leggings. Meanwhile, Kurt wore a pair of dark-washed jeans, white shirt, and a black hoodie with the sleeved rolled up to his elbows.

"I think I'm just gonna stay in." Kurt said when Finn and Rachel got out of the car. Finn sighed. "Dude, come _on_. You're already here."

Kurt groaned and got off the car and slammed the door shut. Finn and Rachel linked arms, much to Kurt's annoyance. He looked like a complete loser next to Finn.

"Look who made it!" Puck said and greeted the three with three bottles of Jack. They accepted the drinks and followed Puck into his living room. His backyard was already filled with people. Party songs blasted from the sound system.

"Wow, Noah. This is quite a party." Rachel remarked and sipped her drink. Puck smirked. "Of course. Watch and learn how to throw an awesome party." Rachel rolled her eyes and they headed to the kitchen where some of the glee kids were.

"Yo, what's up, man?" Sam said as he and Finn did a fist bump. Kurt nodded at Sam in which Sam did the same. "You uh… you're not wearing Marc Jacobs." Sam said through the loud music. Finn nodded his head. "He's trying to be 'practical' these days. Whatever the hell that means."

A couple of moments later, Quinn arrives wearing a white and brown dress and a denim jacket. She went into the kitchen and Puck offered her some beer. She gladly accepted the Jack and started to make conversation with the others. Kurt turned around and saw Quinn. She saw him, too. But she decided to ignore him. It was sort of hard because he looked really _good_ in a T-Shirt and jeans. And it was also hard for him because she was just drop dead gorgeous.

Mercedes arrived and instantly greeted the glee kids. "Hey, ya'll!" she said and twirled around as she showed off her outfit. She was wearing checkered pants, a pink tee that says 'deeh-vuh' and a gold vest. She had hoop earrings that matched her gold headband.

"Mercedes, you look great!" Quinn commented. Mercedes thanked her and caught sight of Kurt sitting on the kitchen counter with a bottle of Jack in his hand. "Lookin' fly, Kurt!"

Kurt shrugged and drank his Jack. "Awesome outfit, 'Cedes." He said and smiled at her. Quinn glanced at Kurt. He noticed this glance and glared at her without anyone noticing. If they were playing the game of who could care less more, then they're certainly tough competitors.

As the night progressed, more alcohol was consumed. It was already 10:00 when people started to TP Puck's house.

Quinn silently listened to the music by the window, a Jack in her hand.

"Hey," a voice from behind her said. It was unfamiliar. She turned around and saw someone really really familiar. "You okay?"

Quinn tried to remember the boy's name. "Um…"

The boy smiled and extended his hand out to her. "Damian. McGinty."

"Oh! Right, right! You're the uh… the soccer team captain. Right." Quinn said and shook his hand. "Quinn. Fabray."

"Yeah, I know. You're the Cheerios' head captain."

"Used to be."

"Right."

Damian approached her and she shook her head as she sighed. "What's wrong? You look a little… down." Quinn gave him a weak smile. "It's just…" she sighed once more, this time more exasperated. Damian looked concernedly at her. "Things haven't been really going well lately. And I thought that maybe, for once, they finally would. But things have taken a turn for the worse. I'm really just trying to get over it." She said, trying to make it sound not like a big deal.

"Don't worry. It'll work out. It always does." Damian said and smiled at her. Quinn smiled at him, too. He actually looked pretty good. She just never paid much attention to him. Despite being the soccer team captain, he wasn't like Finn or anything in terms of popularity. She never thought that he, of all people, would be speaking to her in this party of about 60+ people.

"So, uh, you're in glee club?" he said. The flow of the conversation was great. They've talked about several things. Quinn found him very interesting. He was nice, funny, smart, and _very_ charming.

Kurt went into the living room with his 7th bottle of beer. He saw Quinn with Damian. It was right at that moment that Damian asked Quinn to dance. Quinn hesitated at first because she wasn't comfortable with dancing with someone she barely knew. But Damian took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor. She blushed and decided to just give in. It wasn't that Damian was doing this on purpose to make Kurt jealous. But Kurt, on the other hand, thought the opposite. Kurt immediately scanned the entire room for someone— anyone at all who he could mingle with in hopes of getting back at Quinn.

_Two can play at that game._

He finally saw one of the Cheerios, Lindsay, sitting on the couch sipping her beer alone. He knew her when he joined the Cheerios a year ago.

"Hey," he said, approaching her. She looked confusingly up at him. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure… I guess." She said and Kurt sat down next to her. She didn't really know what Kurt was doing. But she did appreciate the company.

"So, are you going to the prom next week?" he asked her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "It's none of your business, Hummel."

"I know. I was just asking." He said. Quinn saw them together on the couch and she gave him a quick glance before returning to dancing with Damian. Seeing this, Kurt immediately moved in closer to Lindsay, making her even more confused. "What the—"

"So, I was thinking… if you don't have a date yet… maybe you and I could—"

"Are you kidding me? You're gay, for god's sake!"

Kurt leaned his arm on the couch as he loomed in closer to her. "Mmm… that's what I thought, too." He said, his hand gently playing with the hem of her skirt. His other hand is gently making small circles on the back of her neck. It's either he's too intoxicated to know what he's doing, or he really is just crazy.

It wasn't long before Kurt kissed Lindsay, hoping that Quinn would at least take a glance. He started to slide his hands under her skirt and her hands were running through his hair. He slid his hands down to her legs and added tongue to the heated kiss. When Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike, and Puck went out of the kitchen to go to the backyard and check out the TP's, they were shocked to see what they saw.

"Oh my, god. Is that—" Mercedes said, too shocked to find the right words to say.

"Well, look who's finally come around!" Puck said, and headed outside, not making a big deal out of this. He sort of knew that Kurt would at least try to experiment. What he didn't know was that this wasn't an experiment.

While Puck was trying to tell people not to TP the house too much (yes, he too was surprised that he was telling people to minimize the TP-ing a bit. His mom and sister were going to be back tomorrow afternoon and the house has to be sparkling clean. Well, not to clean. Or they'd suspect something was up), the others stood by the entrance of the kitchen, still shocked. Finn went out of the kitchen, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Dude. Your brother." Mike said, glancing at Finn. When Finn saw what Mike was talking about, his jaw dropped on the floor.

"Oh, god." He muttered.

Quinn couldn't help but notice the make-out session Kurt is having with Lindsay. She can't believe that he'd have the guts to do that in public. Then again, he was drunk, and he had the liquid courage to do that.

It was one hell of a Saturday night.


	10. Jealousy

Kurt's head pounded. He felt like his veins were going to explode any minute now. He was still lying down in his bed, remembering a few details from last night's party. He remembered Quinn and Damian. He remembered Lindsay. But most of all, he remembered consuming more alcohol than anyone else in the party did. No kidding.

Kurt groaned as he headed to the dining room, his hair still a bit wet from the shower. Finn was having breakfast when he saw his brother come in the room, a hand on his head.

"Had a little too much to drink now, did we?" Finn said, glancing at Kurt. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows.

"Not really in the mood, Finn." He said and sat down on the table, his head resting on it.

There was a moment of silence. Finn took a sip from his orange juice before speaking.

"So, tell me, dude. What was up with you and Lindsay last night? You two were going at it like crazy. I didn't really think that she's your type. I mean, I didn't think that _girls_ were your type…"

Kurt groaned once more and lifted his head. He felt something coming up his throat and immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up on the toilet.

Finn sighed. Kurt had to know that he can tell him anything. It's the brother's code. Or something like that.

* * *

><p>Monday.<p>

Kurt's hangover has decreased a little, but he can still feel it. He walked among the hallways of McKinley. It was sort of obvious that he was having one hell of a hangover. His hair wasn't gelled back neatly like it used to be. The sleeves of his white button-up shirt were unevenly rolled up to his elbows. His black pants were good but his messenger bag slung pathetically on his shoulders.

He went to his locker to get his History book. He regretted what he did at Puck's party. He knew why he did it but somehow, it made him feel worse. He didn't want to feel bad. He wanted to be mad and stay mad.

Quinn and Damian were walking down the hall together. They were engrossed in a conversation that they didn't even notice that they passed by Kurt. Kurt gazed at them, leaning on the lockers.

"Hey!" a voice said, and Kurt looked to his left. Lindsay was approaching him. He took this is as an opportunity to carry on his plan. He immediately grabbed her hand and closed his locker with his free hand. Lindsay was surprised.

"Walk with me?" he looked into her eyes and she raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Why so eager?"

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Kurt said, ignoring her question and walking with her hand in hand in the hallway, making sure that Quinn saw this.

"What?"

"About being my prom date?"

Lindsay looked at her feet. Kurt didn't like this look. "I don't know, Kurt. I mean, we—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kurt took her aside and immediately pressed his lips against hers. She wasn't amused. Not a bit.

"Whoa!" she said when she finally pulled away from him. "I have seen guys who wanted to tap this. But I've never seen anyone display do as much PDA as that." Lindsay said and walked away, leaving Kurt hanging. He had to admit, he did take it a little too far this time. His plan was falling apart. Quinn glanced at him but immediately looked away when she saw Kurt looking at her. Finn saw what happened, too. And he was really starting to think that Kurt was going cuckoo.

"Okay, what was that?" Finn said, approaching Kurt. Kurt just sighed and shook his head. "Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing. That was something. And when you say that something is nothing, it usually means that it's something."

"It was nothing. Please, just— leave me alone." Kurt said and headed off to first period.

* * *

><p>Lunch.<p>

Kurt was on his way to the cafeteria when he realized that Quinn and Damian were only a few feet away from him. They were once again talking about something that seemed interesting to both of them. Kurt walked a little bit closer (but not too close) for him to hear what they were saying.

"I don't know, Quinn. I'd have to divide my time between and soccer and that but… sure. I'll try to think about glee club." Damian smiled at her. Kurt's eyes widened. Was Damian really going to join glee club? And why did he care, anyway?

Kurt kept telling himself that he doesn't care.

He doesn't want to care.

He wants to think that he'll never care.

But then he'd just be lying to himself.


	11. Tell Your Secrets

**Here's some Hummel brother love for ya'll.**

**Enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, girl. He's totally perfect."<p>

The glee girls were talking in one side of the choir room. All, except Rachel and Santana. Rachel wasn't here yet and Santana, avoiding Quinn, was too busy reading a magazine in a corner. Quinn told them about Damian and how she invited him to join the glee club.

The boys, on the other hand, talked about the upcoming football game. Kurt wasn't really interested in talking to any of them. He looked sort of down, much to Finn's concern. It was already 2 days after Puck's party and only 3 days before Prom. Finn thinks that it's about not having anyone to go with. But something tells him that it's more than that.

"Yeah, he could be like the new mascot." Brittany remarked. Everyone looked at her.

"I really hope that he does join. He would be such an amazing addition the club. He's sweet, charming, and a real gentleman. Maybe he could turn this thing around, you know." Quinn said, making Kurt furrow his eyebrows. But he sighed and shook his head.

"And I'm going to prom with him."

Kurt's heart was breaking. He admitted it to himself. He wasn't going to lie anymore. He finally realized what a complete jerk he had been. He knows now what he has done. And he knows all the mistakes he had made and the things that made them worse. The thing is, he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how to fix this, but he wants to. So, so badly.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Hey, dad. We're home." Finn said as he placed the car keys on the coffee table. Kurt headed straight to his room, not saying a word. Finn found this rather peculiar as Kurt would usually head straight to the kitchen to get something to eat. He followed after him.

He knocked on Kurt's door and waited for him to speak up. He knocked again, still nothing. He decided to just open it.

"Hey, dude." He said, entering Kurt's room. Kurt was in the process of taking his books out from his bag to do his homework. Usually, he'd do this at night. It seems like he's just looking for something to distract him. "Can I ask you something?" Finn said, sitting to the chair by the bookshelves. Kurt nodded his head indifferently, opening his math book.

"Are you okay? I mean, you seem to act a little odd lately." He said, tossing the football that Kurt kicked on that one victorious night up and down. Kurt shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm perfectly fine."

Finn stopped tossing the football. "Can I be honest?"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrow. "Whatever."

"You're not fine. You can keep telling me that you are, but it's obvious that you're not. And something's up with you. I mean, you were all over Lindsay last Saturday, and you practically pounced at her yesterday. I mean, that's _not _what I would call 'fine'." Finn said, glaring at his brother.

Kurt sighed and looked at Finn. "Why would I wanna tell you? Why would you care?"

"Because _I'm_ your brother, Kurt. You can tell me anything. That's what brothers do. They stick up for each other. They care when the other isn't fine. And you're not okay. So just— tell me."

Kurt knew that if Finn was here to help him, this was an opportunity to tell him everything. He stood up and took a deep breath. He started to walk back and forth.

"Ever since Mr. Schue made Quinn and I duet partners, she and I have been… 'friends with benefits'. I mean, I kept telling myself that it's only because I'm lonely and she's lonely and we're both here so we might us well just do it. I kept telling myself that it's only just that and nothing more because I know that she'll never have feelings for me. I knew I had feelings for her, I just— I don't want to because I know it's going to hurt knowing that someone will never love you back. Then Santana came up to me one day and she started kissing me and I didn't want to do it but she was _Santana_, for Christ's sake. _Nobody_ worthy could tap her. So I went for it but I pulled away because I felt bad about it. Then Quinn told me that she saw and she started getting mad at me and I got mad at her because she was mad at me. She told me that she loved me but she said that she didn't think it was true. Then we never spoke to each other. Then she was with Damian at that stupid party and I didn't want to look like such a loser so I made out with Lindsay to make her jealous. Then Damian and Quinn were walking together at school and I decided to make a move by kissing Lindsay again but Lindsay wasn't into it and walked out on me. And I just wanted to make Quinn so jealous that I didn't realize that what I was doing was horrible and I just gave up. I can't tell myself to be mad because I know that she loves Damian now. And it wasn't until earlier today that I realized… I really love her. But I screwed up my chance of ever being truly with her. And I don't know what to do."

Finn just sat there, surprised. He didn't know that he was doing all of that PDA-with-Lindsay for Quinn. It all made so much sense now. But...

"Why Quinn?" he asked him. Kurt stopped walking. "Because… she's scared. Scared of loving and not being loved back. Like me. Because she's insecure and she's trying so hard to hide herself away from the world and it just seemed so real to me. She's not fake, unlike the others. She's real when she's with me. And I can see her; not the Quinn at school, but the real Quinn. And the real Quinn is amazing. Her eyes are mesmerizing and her beauty is just fucking too much I can't handle it. She's not perfect, and that's what makes her so amazing." Kurt dreamily replied. Finn nodded his head slowly.

"I want to fix this. I don't want her to be with Damian. I mean, how can I be so sure that he's not going to hurt her? I don't want her to get hurt and I want to show her that I really love her. I just—"

"Don't know how?" Finn stood up, putting an arm on Kurt's shoulder. "Look, prom's this Friday. Don't worry, I have a plan."


	12. Prom

**So, it all comes down to this. Prom. Dun-dun-dun. What will happen in this event? Will Kurt ever confess how he feels to Quinn? What is this 'plan' they speak of?**

**Enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p>Prom night.<p>

Everyone arrived in their prom dresses and suits. The gym was already crowded with people and Puck, Sam, and Artie were the first ones to perform with Rebecca Black's 'Friday'. Everyone was having fun dancing with their dates, with their friends, and just relishing the thought of attending this once-in-a-lifetime event.

Kurt entered the gym in a simple black tux with a black bow tie and Finn with a blue bow tie. Kurt nervously looked around, trying to look for Quinn. She was nowhere to be found.

"I don't think I can do this." Kurt muttered to Finn. Finn just placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Relax. You're going to be fine."

Rachel followed close behind, looking stunning in a light pink strapless dress and a wrist corsage that Finn putted on her wrist. Her hair was tied up and a few strands curled by her ears. "I can't believe this. Junior prom!" Rachel squealed. Finn glared at her. Rachel looked confused. "What?"

"You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life."

Rachel blushed and grabbed Finn by the hand and dragged him off to the dance floor. Finn wasn't the best dancer and everyone knew that. But he still managed to play along.

Kurt stood nervously by the door and decided to go to the punch bowl to get something to drink. He was met by Tina, Mercedes, Lauren, and Mike.

"Kurt!" Mercedes exclaimed. Mercedes wore a single-strapped red dress with frills; Tina wore a dark violet velvet dress with a net veil covering her bangs; Lauren wore a navy-colored frilled dress; and Mike wore a simple dark violet suit and bowtie to match Tina. They all looked great.

"You look great, Kurt!" Tina said, admiring Kurt's simple choice of clothing. Simple yet stylish. His hair was neatly gelled back. Yet he had a worried look on his face.

_I'm standing on a bridge  
>I'm waiting in the dark<br>I thought that you'd be here by now  
>There's nothing but the rain<br>No footsteps on the ground  
>I'm listening but there's no sound <em>

Everyone slowed dance with their dates as Rachel sang a beautiful rendition of 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne. Finn knew that Rachel was singing to her and he just had to admire how much emotion she puts into her performances. Kurt was standing next to him, anxiously tapping his foot as he watched couples dance.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home ?<em>

_It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you_

Kurt glanced at his wrist watch and saw that it was already 11:00. He scanned the room for Quinn but she wasn't there. Or maybe he just didn't see her. He had a more worried look on his face.

_Oh why is everything so confusing  
>Maybe I'm just out of my mind<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Finn too, glanced at his watch and then at Kurt's worried facial expression. He scanned the room for Quinn but realized that she really wasn't there.

_It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Everyone applauded and Rachel went down the stage and approached the two. She kissed Finn and he hugged her. "That was amazing, Rachel."

Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike, Lauren, Brittany, Santana, Puck, and Sam approached the three.

"Hey, have you guys seen Quinn around? She's not here." Tina said, looking a bit worried. The others nodded their heads.

"Wait, what if she's not coming?" Brittany said. This added more to Kurt's anxiety. Finn looked at Rachel and she nodded at him. "I'll handle this." She said and went out of the gym.

* * *

><p>Rachel searched two places before she managed to find Quinn. The first one was the bathroom, but she wasn't there. Then she went to the parking lot and there she was, sitting by the stairs, crying her eyes out. Rachel approached her and placed her hand on her back.<p>

"Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?" Rachel said. Obviously, Quinn wasn't alright, but she figured that she still should ask.

Quinn lifted her head from her hand and saw a very concerned Rachel looking at her. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to find you. We've all been looking for you, Quinn. What happened?"

Quinn sniffed and cleared her throat. "Damian stood me up."

Rachel nodded her head. She sat down one step away from her. "Why can't one thing go right in my life? Why does everything have to go wrong? I mean, all I want is to love and be loved in return. Is that too much to ask? I didn't have a prom date and I thought that the person I loved would love me back. But it turns out that I was wrong." Quinn said, tears starting to fall down her cheeks once more. "Then Damian came along and made me believe that he actually has feelings for me then stood me up here… at prom. Look at me. I am the _only_ person in this school who doesn't have a corsage. Even those who went stag have corsages. And now I realize that I'll never be truly loved." Quinn said, looking down on her feet. She sighed. How could Rachel help her, if she was trying to help?

"Quinn, there's always somebody who truly loves you."

"No. No, that's not true. It's always been like this. I'm always led to believe that somebody really loves me but apparently, nobody does."

Rachel understood how she felt. It must feel awful knowing that nobody loves you and yet people tell you there are but you just can't seem to find enough proof for that to be true. She would know, of course. She went through a lot last year. But then here's Quinn Fabray, the epitome of beauty, sitting on the parking lot crying because her 'date' stood her up. Rachel knew that there was nothing that she can do more but to just say what she came here to say.

She stood up, gently gripped Quinn's shoulder and nodded at her.

Quinn looked behind her and tried to see Rachel's face in the dark clearly. She had a soft smile on her face, as if she was trying to reassure her.

"Just… come to the auditorium." Was all that Rachel said before she turned and left. Quinn watched her go, wondering what that could mean.


	13. Enchanted

**The moment ya'll been waiting for. THE moment. I really suggest that you listen to the song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift while you read this chapter to make the reading experience better. So you would _feel _the moment.**

**Review, review, review! Your thoughts and opinions are _very_ crucial.**

* * *

><p>Quinn walked in the empty hallways of McKinley, on her way to the auditorium. She wondered what was in there and why Rachel wanted her to go. Her eyes were a bit red because of the crying, but she already managed to stop.<p>

She gently opened the door to the auditorium, the coldness of the room rushed towards her. She entered and a very familiar tune played. She was confused. She looked around but saw no one. The stage only had a very, very dim light from the small spotlights above. She continued to walk towards the stage until she reached the 6th row of chairs. She looked behind her, but no one was there.

Kurt walked to the stage in his tuxedo, approaching the center. Quinn was surprised. He started to sing a song that she knew, but he sang it three keys lower (from Ab down to F). He looked very nervous. But he was prepared.

_There I was again tonight  
><em>_Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
><em>_Same old tired lonely place  
><em>_Walls of insincerity  
><em>_Shifting eyes in vacancy  
><em>_Vanished when I saw your face  
><em>_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Quinn was still a bit shocked, but can't believe what he's doing. Was he really doing this, or is this just a crazy hallucination? This seemed far too real to be a dream. Yet, it looked like one.

_Your eyes whispered how we met  
><em>_Across the room your silhouette  
><em>_Starts to make its way to me  
><em>_The playful conversation starts  
><em>_Counter all your quick remarks  
><em>_Like passing notes in secrecy_

Kurt placed his hands behind his back, looking at her eyes through a very long distance. Yet, it felt like he was standing face to face with her. A few more lights started to appear to enhance the effect of the song. He started to walk towards the edge of the stage.

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
><em>_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

All the lights flashed and she saw that everyone from glee club was there at the very end of the stage. Finn was playing the drums near the entrance to the backstage. Everyone backed Kurt up in the chorus and…

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
><em>_I'm wonderstruck, blushing on the way home  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you_

Quinn didn't know how to react to this. She was really confused. One moment, Kurt told her he didn't love her. The next, he was making out with some random girl from a party and now here he was singing a love song to her. As sweet as it was, she didn't know what the hell he was doing.

_The lingering question kept me up  
><em>_2 AM who do you love  
><em>_I wonder til I'm wide awake  
><em>_Now I'm pacing back and forth  
><em>_Wishing right in front your door  
><em>_You'll open up and you would say_

Quinn's heart smiled, but she didn't want to show her emotions just yet. How was she sure that this isn't just another one of those games?

_Hey, it was enchanting to meet you  
><em>_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

Kurt smiled at her, letting his emotions and feelings pierce through her heart to make it sound more heartfelt. He lifted his hands slightly and the spotlights on the side of the auditorium lit up.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
><em>_I'm wonderstruck, blushing on the way home  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><em>_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
><em>_I'm wonderstruck, dancing 'round all alone  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you_

As the band made its way to the bridge, Quinn started to smile, feeling what Kurt was trying to let her know through the song. Kurt turned and started to approach the band, nodding his head to the beat. Then he walked towards the end of the stage once more and did some movements to match the emotions of the bridge.

_This is me praying that  
><em>_This is the very first page  
><em>_Not where the story line ends  
><em>_My thought will echo your name  
><em>_Until I see you again  
><em>_These are the words I held back  
><em>_As I was leaving too soon  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you_

Then he walked down the stairs of the stage and slowly started to approach Quinn as he sang.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
><em>_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

He then came to her, standing face to face. He smiled at her, making her blush as he looked into her eyes.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
><em>_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

He took her hands and led her to the stage, running.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
><em>_I'm wonderstruck, blushing on the way home  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

He let go of her hands and approached the group. She could only admire how much effort he put in this. The entire club is here, singing to her with Kurt.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
><em>_I'm wonderstruck, dancing 'round all alone  
><em>_I spent forever wondering if you knew  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you_

He walked towards her, slowly, hands on his back.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
><em>_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Kurt took a deep breath and took her hand. He then placed a wrist corsage on her and she softly gasped in awe. It was beautiful.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I was an idiot to have done all those things that I did. I'm sorry." He said and she placed her fingers on his chest, trying to figure out if he's real. He is.

"And I love you." He muttered to her and tears trickled down Quinn's cheeks. Kurt smiled and wiped it with his fingers. She pulled him down gently and kissed him on the lips.

When they pulled away, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Kurt took in her beauty, how she glowed under the lights. He really was in love with her. And she was in love with him.

She smiled as he brushed a few of her stray strands of hair behind her ear. She gazed at his blue eyes.

"I was enchanted to meet you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>There will be one more chapter. Just to give you guys a heads up. :)<strong>


	14. An Odd Pairing

**Last chapter! **

**Review! :)**

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of a new week and a beginning of a new chapter to their story.<p>

Kurt and Quinn walked in the hallway, hand in hand. They received a couple of stares but they decided to ignore them.

"So…" Kurt began, swinging his hand and Quinn's. "Got any plans today?"

Quinn looked up at the ceiling before looking at Kurt. "No. You?"

"Same."

"Kurt," Quinn muttered, glancing at some of the people staring at them. "When do you think _they_ will figure out that we're together?"

Kurt chuckled. "They're not _that_ dumb, Quinn. They'll figure it out soon enough."

"But what about your… previously established sexuality? I mean, everyone knows that you're…"

"I'm still 17, I've got a long way to go. I mean, I thought I was gay but now... I guess I'm not. I guess I was just... trying to find out who I am."

They stopped walking by Kurt's locker and he took out his books as Quinn leaned on the other lockers. She watched Kurt dreamily and he stopped to look at her. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that… don't you think that it's weird that of all people, _we_ ended up together?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "Well yes, it's strange. But I wouldn't call it weird. I would call it, um, I don't know… _awesome_. And fantastic. And _amazing_ because now, I get to be with the most amazing girl I have ever met." Kurt said and smiled heartily at Quinn. She blushed and smiled back.

"And _I _get to be with the sweetest, most charming guy I've ever met." Quinn said and moved in closer to Kurt. She was about to kiss him when the bell rang, leaving her frozen for a while. Kurt hurriedly placed his books in his back and closed his locker. Everyone else was rushing to their classes. "Oops, gotta go." Kurt said and passed by Quinn, leaving her standing there in the empty hallway, not quite processing what just happened. Did he just... did he just suddenly leave? She thought they were okay now. She thought that he cared enough to-

She felt a tap on her shoulders and she turned around, only for Kurt to steal a kiss from her lips.

He quickly smiled at her before turning around and walked away. She stood there, smiling to herself. She was crazy in love with this guy.

And what started out as an odd pairing, well... wasn't really odd at all.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is a wrap. Thank you guys so so much for taking time to read and review this incredibly crazy story of mine. I honestly didn't think that people would read this. I was so hesitant to post this because I was afraid people would think, 'What the hell, Kurt and <em>Quinn<em>?' but you guys read it, reviewed it, and it really means a lot because this is my _first_ ever fanfiction published. I promise myself I wouldn't cry! lol :) What is this, an Oscar best screenplay speech? :D Again, thank youuuu! :)**


End file.
